Divergent Souls
by k00lgirl1808
Summary: AU Padme refused to give up Luke and Leia. She died when they were only 5. The twins went to live with Bail Organa . Bail feels that Luke will turn out like his father so he does not treat Luke very well.
1. A New Home A new life

AN: This is my first stars fic. This is my first AU fic. This is my first fic. That I plan to finish this involves a lot of firsts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this. I am not making money, I just need to write.  
  
Summery: AU Padme refused to give up Luke and Leia. She died when they were only 5. The twins went to live with Bail Organa . Bail feels that Luke will turn out like his father so he does not treat Luke very well.  
  
Divergent Souls  
  
Chapter One: A New Home A new life  
  
Padme Could not give up her kids. They were hers. She had carried them, delivered them. They were her children. Even though Obi-Wan told that the only way her children would be safe was to split them up.  
  
Luke and Leia were close. They always seemed to be together. She could never see them apart for they would be heart broken. That was how the Skywalker twins were as children.  
  
Then about a month after there 5th birthday their mother died and there life would change forever. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "She's dead," said a sober Bail Organa to his wife.  
  
"Who's dead," she said frantically.  
  
"Padme if you remember right she married a Jedi knight, Skywalker. Now here's something the public does not know. The Jedi the Padme married is now the up and coming sith lord Darth Vader. He is the father to her children. We have been asked to take in her children. The only thing is that I hear the her son is a lot like there father. That's what scares me."  
  
" Does HE know of them at all, was he here for any of there births."  
  
" I don't know if he know of there birth, they are twins. Luke is very powerful in the Jedi ways. I don't know about Leia."  
  
" I say we keep them apart, Leia can be a Princess. We can raise her as our own. I always wanted a daughter." Said Lady Organa  
  
" Luke, I think he could live in the servants hall. Yes he could work in the kitchen when he gets older. I think that would work it would prevent him from the same fate of his father." Bail said relived that he found a place for each new addition to his home.  
  
" What about the twins seeing each other. I think we should keep that to a minimum. I don't want Luke corrupting Leia with what ever that Jedi stuff is," said Lady Organa  
  
" I agree. I see that we are now organized and ready for the new additions to our home."  
  
With that there meeting was over. The next day Luke and Leia would be coming to the Organa household.  
  
The next day Bail met Obi-wan at the inter-space transport station were Obi-wan would be arriving with the twins form Naboo.  
  
" Hello Obi-Wan ," said Bail  
  
" Hello, Well here they are." Obi-wan said "This is Luke," looking down at Luke "and this is Leia" he said looking down at Leia.  
  
The Two were small for the age of five. For twins the contrasted each other greatly. Leia had big brown eyes and dark brown hair. She looked much like her mother. On the other hand Luke had Blue eyes and blond hair. Both the Luke and Leia had a sober look on there face. Yet the look was not one a five year old she bear. There family seemed to be growing smaller and they know that.  
  
" Obi-wan would you like to stay before you make another journey," asked Bail noticing that Obi-wan was retiring back to the transport.  
  
" No, I am going away and I will be back later if your help is required during the war to come," said Obi-Wan.  
  
" Yes, of course," said Bail, "come on you two lets go," he said directing his attention to Luke and Leia.  
  
Bail then took the twins to there new home.  
  
When they got back to the Organa household Leia went with The Organas ,and Luke went with Mira. Mira was the nursemaid hired to take care of Leia. She had to find work because her Husband and son were suffering. Her husband was a former slave from a planet some were in the outer rim he had escaped and it's dangers for him to find work. When Mira got word of this job she went a quickly as she could to the Organa residents.  
  
When she got here to turned out there was no competition for the job, because every one thought she was going to be another bratty princess . Mira really didn't care as long as she found work and this job paid well enough. Since she was given room and bored all she would have to do would be to bye clothes once or tiwce a year and the rest could go back to her family.  
  
The only thing she wondered about the job. Why Luke and Leia were going to be treated to differently? They were twins. The weirdest thing is that Master Organa asked her that Luke and Leia not see each other at least for the first few months they were there.  
  
The roomer that was going on about the new additions ,was that the master loved their mother and the son remained then of there father and the daughter their mother. So if he shunned the son it would be like getting rid of there father and parsing Leia would be like remembering the mother.  
  
" Were is Leia going ," Mira was soon interrupted from her thoughts when Luke asked her the question  
  
"What" She said not fully comprehending.  
  
"Were is Leia going," Luke asked again .  
  
"Some were else, " She said, what was she supposed to say to a child that lost his mother and who would not see his sister for months.  
  
" Here we are," Mira said as they reached the servant's quarters. Luke's room was the first on the right.  
  
The room was small and undecorated. There was a cot, a desk with a chair and a chest to keep clothes in.  
  
Luke was happy. The room was not anything different in the 5 years olds mind compared to the small apartment he had lived in with his mother on Naboo. His mother was hiding in a small apparent but he did not know who form or why.  
  
* * * Leia was being lead to her room by Bail and his wife. They then came to her room. It was huge. Decorated in light pinks and blues. There was a queen- sized bed with a white head bored, a desk and a dresser, along with many toys. In the closet there many dresses , most of them pink and flowery.  
  
Unfortunately Leia was not a big fan of the color pink or at least light pink. Yet that was not her main concern. What she was really wondering were her brother was.  
  
TBC  
  
More later I hope to have the next chapter done before I post this one.  
  
As you can see this is an n AU all the way Pleas tell me what you think. If I am twisting star wars too much tell me I do not no that much about it. 


	2. Away but Together

Divergent Souls  
  
Chapter two: Away but Together  
  
The first thing that Luke thought when he entered his room was ' where's Leia .' So he went to find her or at least he tried. He met Mira on his way out.  
  
" Luke, were are you going, " She asked  
  
"Going to find Leia," He said.  
  
" She'll be fine, you look tired way don't you get some sleep," Mira said.  
  
" But I'm not tired," Whined Luke  
  
" Well why don't you go out in to the gardens and play," Mira said now desperate to get Luke away form finding Leia.  
  
" I think I'm going to explore," Said Luke  
  
Mira had a good guess that Luke was going to look for Leia but she knew he would never find her or it would take 3 hours with the house being so big and all. It was also built in a circle. And was extremely confusing to get around in.  
  
Mira was on her way to Leia's room to help her dress for dinner. It would be work ,caring for a 5 year old. Hopefully she would not be a total brat like every one expected. She soon arrived at Leia's room. When she got in Leia was not alone. Luke was already there. How did he find her room so quick . The house is imposable to get around how did a five year old get here so quickly?  
  
"Luke, What are you doing in here, get out now!" Mira yelled. She could lose her job if the twins were found together.  
  
" I'm sorry," Luke said while walking out of the room with his head down.  
  
" Why did Luke have to leave?" asked Leia  
  
" Because you need to get ready for dinner," Said Mira  
  
Mira dressed Leia quicker then she thought it would take. Actually Leia did not question a thing while she was being dressed. Actually she didn't say anything. Mira was thinking about asking what was wrong but she figured that was the job of the Lady.  
  
Dinner did not go how Bail expected it to go. They eat in the main dinning room. Dinner was always a big meal in the Organa household. Every one who attends dinner had to dress nicely. The main dinning room had a table the seated 12. It was decorated in browns and greens. "Where's Luke, " was the first thing Leia said.  
  
" Not here now lets start ," Said Bail  
  
" I'm not hungry, " Said Leia  
  
" Then you will sit here and watch us eat," Said Bail. If the child was protesting something then this usually worked but it turned out Leia really wasn't hungry. Or else she was going to make a great future diplomat.  
  
Yet Leia wasn't the only who was not hungry that night.  
  
"Luke, you need to eat something I know your hungry," said Mira  
  
" I'm not hungry," said Luke  
  
" Then why don't you sit here," Mira did not really care if Luke ate or not. But it would give him something to do while she was eating and it would keep him away from seeing Leia. That was part of her job to keep the two apart.  
  
So Luke sat at the wooden kitchen table while every one else eat and didn't touch a thing. Since the servants ate after the rest of the house. The servant's hall was usually asleep early in the evening.  
  
That night Luke went to sleep. But the dream came back . It had bee hunting him since his mother had left.  
  
There was a man in black armor. He did something to his mother that made her choke. He could not escape the dream. Then he went to his sister and that's were he woke up.  
  
Luke knew that Leia would have the same dream is she had not already had it. Only instead of Leia being the one the black clad man came for it was Luke in Leia's dream. In a five year olds mind the dream was very scary, actually in any ones mind it would be a very scary dream.  
  
Luke went to find his sister knowing that she would bring him comfort as he would for her. Luke quietly down the long hallways to Leia's room. When he got to her room she was breathing hared. She had had the dream.  
  
" Leia, are you all right?" asked Luke.  
  
" It was the dream again," was all Leia had to say, and could say for that mater.  
  
Luke climbed up on the huge bed, and embraced his sister in a huge hug that helped then both get over the dream.  
  
"Luke will you stay here tonight," Leia asked  
  
"Yes," even though Leia was older it didn't really mater because they both helped each other out in situations. And even thought Luke was the one who went to seek out Leia to gain comfort he also went to comfort Leia.  
  
He slept on the other side of the bed. He didn't get under the covers. For the comfort that it would bring Luke tonight it would bring twice as much pain.  
  
That morning Bail decided to wake Leia. They were going to spend the day together , and he also wanted her to get used to him as a father. When he walked in and found Luke on the other side of the bed he was absolutely ferrous.  
  
" Luke Skywalker, wake up now!" Bail yelled ", never visit Leia again, do you understand."  
  
Luke was now trembling ", answer me, now"  
  
"I.. I'm..," Luke was soon interrupted  
  
" No, then you face the punishment," Said Bail Luke Received 3 spankings. " ,now what do you say."  
  
" Yes Sir I will not see Leia again," said Luke who was now fighting back tears as was Leia.  
  
For the second time in the last 24 hours Luke left Leia's room with his head down.  
  
The day did not go as expected even though they went to the amusement park Leia did not seem happy.  
  
" Leia what's wrong," asked Bail in a soothing voice.  
  
" Why can't Luke ever see me again, " asked Leia  
  
" because I think we need to spend some time together," Said Bail  
  
" but why can't Luke spend some time with you too," asked Leia  
  
" I think it would be better if we just spent some time together," said Bail  
  
Yet things did not stay like this. Luke still came to visit Leia at night but left quickly. Leia started too warm to Bail. After only a month Luke started to work in the kitchen washing dishes and other small tasks.  
  
Luke would work at the Organa until he was old enough to leave the house. But unlike the so many other war orphans who were adopted by rich families to work Luke was would stay because his sister was here. And he knew even at 5 years old that she would stay and this would become her home.  
  
End notes: Thank you to all those who reviewed. Pleas tell me that this not sound like Harry Potter fanfiction. If so I am so sorry. Next chapter soon to come. If I am getting of Star wars world too much tell me. I am making a lot of this up but I am having a really good time doing so. Just tell me if I'm wrong about anything, 


	3. School

Divergent Souls  
  
Chapter Three: School  
  
Ms. Tatter was looking down her rooster. She was the grade one teacher at Alderaan PS primary 28. As she looked down her roster she thought of what her class would bring this year. How even though there was no uniform almost every student but the few who came from money would be dressed in UN dyed sturdy by cheap clothes and sturdy cheap boots.  
  
The area was one that every prominent planet in the galaxy had. It was the area of the rich was all the palliations and big business people live. Yet with the rich you have to have their servers. There were more servers then there were rich in the area. There was absolutely no middle class in this area. All of the teachers came commuted in. Almost all of them lived in a small town about an hour away.  
  
Yet every year there were a few students who did come from money. Their parents tended to support the Alderaan school system. They were the students that cussed the most problems. To most of the children school was a break. Home often included workloads that the few students that came from money would never experience.  
  
* * *  
  
On the planet Alderaan School started when kids were 5. And school was about to start for the season. Luke and Leia would not be going to the same school. This was no surprise to Mira when she found out.  
  
Luke would be going to public school and Leia would be going to a privet school. Luke's school was called on the planet Alderaan School started when kids were 5. And school was about to start for the season. Luke and Leia would not be going to the same school. This was no surprise to Mira when she found out.  
  
Luke would be going to public school and Leia would be going to a privet school. Luke's school was called Alderaan PS primary 28. On the other hand Leia's school would be called A Young Childes Academy of Business and Politics.  
  
* * *  
  
The night before school started. Luke came to Leia's room to visit. It was late and the household was asleep. Expect these two and one other. The other was Mira.  
  
She could not sleep that night. She was feeling a bit home sick when she heard some coming down the hall. It was Luke. She followed him; he went to Leia's room. Instead of breaking it up she decided to listen in.  
  
" Did you have the dream again too," asked Leia?  
  
" Yeah, But why do we keep having the dream, we have the same dream like once a week," Luke said.  
  
What dream Mira thought. What dream were they both keep having? It did seem pleasant the way they talked about it.  
  
They then went on.  
  
" Do you think the man with all the black clothes really hurt mommy," asked Leia  
  
" I don't know Le, but he hurt you and your still ok maybe mommy is too," Luke said even though deep down he knew it was not true, as did Leia.  
  
It was a nightmare, there having nightmares of there mothers death. These pour children. Obviously they could only seek comfort with each other. Yet they weren't allowed. Mira would keep this a secret. For the sake of the children.  
  
* * * The next day Luke quickly dressed. For this day and this day only Mira would be walking him to school. Then he would have to go by himself.  
  
At first Luke was shy. The past few months had been hared. Ms. Tatter was doing what she had to every year. Break all the kids out of their shells. Some of the kids were very social. But others were not. She pointed a boy named Luke in the direction to a boy named Sam.  
  
"Hi, I'm Luke what's your name,' asked Luke a bit scared.  
  
" Sam," the boy said with same amount of fright.  
  
" Can I play too," asked Luke? Sam was playing some game wit star ships and x-wings.  
  
" Sure, "said Sam.  
  
Luke had a great day. He made a friend. Had a great day. And he did not have to work in the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Ms. Meadows was a teacher at A Young Childes Academy of Business and Politics. It was the same every year. A whole bunch of rich brats, so they weren't all brats but most of them were.  
  
Most of the children had known each other already from play dates their parents had set up. Yet there was one girl who seemed shy. After looking at her roster she found that her name was Leia Organa. She did not know much about each child. Expect that Leia did not seem to know any one.  
  
Slowly Leia did make friends. She slowly became friends with winter. Winter was a highly intelligent girl. She white blond hair that was already long.  
  
The first months of school had done a lot for Luke and Leia. They first met friends that, even though they didn't know about it yet, would be life long friends.  
  
Another thing that was happing is that they were growing apart. Not in a bad why though. There apportions were growing apart. Luke wanted to be a fighter pilot. He wanted to join the rebellion. Even though there was nothing much of and he really didn't know what it was he wanted to fight in it.  
  
On the other hand Leia wanted to be a senator like Bail. Who she had come to respect as a father. She had never had anything close to a father. That's what made it so easy to go to Bail. Leia wanted to get rid of the Empire.  
  
The five year olds both had big dreams. Yet there was nothing wrong with having big dreams. As long as they worked on their dreams they would be fine.  
  
Endnotes: Thank you for all the reviews. Even the one from my sister. Anyways more to come soon the next chapter will be much better. 


	4. Divergent Souls

Divergent Souls  
  
Chapter four: New Hobbies, New jobs  
  
.  
  
Luke had gotten in to tinkering in the garage. He was bored with Leia was at winter's house.  
  
In the garage he found an old speeder. Which he started to take apart. Now this probably wasn't the best thing to do. But for the next Month he worked on the speeder every day.  
  
The worst part was when Bail found out. This is how the conversation went.  
  
" Boy what are you doing to this speeder," Yelled Bail, The speeder was old and they had 4 different speeders other then this one, they were all new.  
  
"I was fixing it," Luke setter.  
  
" Fixing it well lets see if it works," Bail said. Bail then put the key into the ignition and it worked. " Well if you're so good at fixing speeders then that's your new job." Said Bail  
  
" How about the kitchen," asked Luke?  
  
" No more kitchen work, but I expect every speeder in top condition all the time, do you understand," Asked Bail?  
  
" Yes Sir." Said Luke  
* * *  
  
That night Leia had a Dream but it was not the one that she usually had. In this dream her Mother was there. They were in a field of flowers. Then a black cloud like thing came. It started to destroy the flowers then it came for her mother.  
  
Leia then woke up. She ran for Luke's room. They had visited each other every so often. Yet they weren't allowed together most of the time.  
  
When she got to his room he was already up.  
  
"Leia, what's wrong," asked Luke  
  
" I had a bad dream," she said. Luke came up and gave her a big huge.  
  
" Leia what was it about," asked Luke.  
  
" Mom and a black cloud and then Mom went away," cried Leia. Luke was comforting her as best he could.  
  
"Leia it's okay," said Luke ," It'll be aright"  
  
" Luke can I stay here tonight," asked Leia " I don't want to be alone,"  
  
"Leia you will never be alone as long as I am here," said Luke  
  
That night they both curled up on Luke's small cot.  
  
The Morning Bail went to wake Leia. Even though waking Leia should be the job of Mira, Bail was trying to warm up to Leia. Which he was doing quite nicely.  
  
That morning Leia was not in her bed. Bail was franticly looking for her. Maybe Mira had already gotten her up he thought. So he ran to the servant hall.  
  
" Mira, do you know were Leia is," Asked Bail  
  
" No sir I don't were Leia is she should still be sleeping," said Mira  
  
" She was not in her bed," Said Bail. As he was talking he looked into Luke's open room. On the cot he say two small bodes curled up together.  
  
"Why are you two in here," Said Bail " I thought I told you two not to see each other again."  
  
" But I had a bad dream and I could not sleep," said Leia  
  
" Fine but I don't want you together any more do you understand me,"  
  
" Yes daddy," said Leia.  
  
" Yes sir," said Luke  
  
Every one but Bail knew that they were going to see each other again and quite often. You could not separate them. They were twins and they had a bond. They held a bond more powerful then most because their bond was powered by the force.  
  
* * *  
  
At Leia's school many things were taught. The first thing that was taught was Reading , writing and Math. In the first year at the school the basics were taught. Along with that were names of prominent people in the government and the basics of all types of government. Even though this would bore most young children Leia found it fascinating. So Much that she wanted to be a senator when she got older.  
  
Endnotes: Ok I know it is short but I could not think of any thing else to write. The next chapter will be a lot longer and about 4 years later. Any way I hope you enjoy. 


End file.
